Angel Just Visiting
by Creirwy
Summary: RK/SM “An angel!” Shougo whispered in awe his eyes wide. He rubbed his eyes to see if it were real. He didn't exactly of course see an angel, only a bright light blinding in the eyes as it... Serenity is an angel sent to watch the history of Japan, he


Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai X or Sailor Moon. 

A/n: I've always wanted to write a Samurai X crossover with Sailor Moon and I guess this is it.

Summary: To help you understand it better… Serenity is an angel or something like it. Due to what happened below, she got to live life on earth as Usagi Tsukino, when her punishment as you would call it was done, she had already planned to go back to heaven or The World Above, when something unnatural happened. She was sent back in time, in Old Japan meeting the same little boy that she had pitied in the massacre.  Angel Just Visiting 

Prologue:  Glimmer of an Ethereal Being

Shimabara        A.D.

"Mother NO!!!!! I won't leave you!" Little Shougo cried out heart wrenchingly looking at her mother with helpless eyes.

"Shougo!" her mother scolded. "You need to get going, I will only hinder you!" Her mother spoke and it ended with a hard cough. 

Shougo cried, harsh tears falling on his cheeks as his younger sister Sayo cried with him. 

"Listen Shougo! I know that my life has come to an end, but yours is only the beginning! One day you will come back my son, and you will lead all this people to freedom!" Her mother spoke fiercely unshed tears on her eyes.

"But mother…!" Shougo protested.

"Let us go now!" Their Uncle Hyoue spoke as he heard more voices coming.

"Brother, take care of them." Their mother spoke in grief. "For my time has come." She spoke with a sad smile.

"I will sister." Hyoue promised. He dragged Shougo while carrying Sayo away; on Sayo's hand the rosary her mother had given her.

"Mother!" Shougo whispered in anguish as hr mother's figure became smaller and smaller as they moved towards the boat. He then saw the men coming. "NOOOO!!!!" Shougo shouted, as he knew what was going to happen next. They were already at the boat, and his Uncle was already towing away when he saw something that was remarkable and astonishing. He saw a miracle! Or is it?

Their mother was kneeling, coughing and the bad men approached. A white light, appeared in front of their mother, their mother's lips were moving as though she was speaking to someone. Shougo then saw his mother smile and closed her eyes in acceptance before she fell down, lifeless with a smile on her face. 

"An angel!" Shougo whispered in awe his eyes wide. He saw the white light, float above her mother's dead body, he of course didn't see an angel, like the ones in statues and stories, just that light… that light that gave him hope that her mother was in a better place. Then the white light move, and it seemed to turn towards him…and for a moment…a moment that pure white light formed a face and wings of feathers that had spread. 

Shougo's eyes widened and turned towards his sister. Sayo's eyes were transfixed, seeing clearly what he could not. Long golden blonde hair that glittered, wings of pure white, beautiful and graceful. A golden halo on her head a comforting smile on her lips as she soothe the pain of the woman, Sayo's mother. 

"Uncle! Uncle! Didn't you see an angel? She was helping mother!" Sayo spoke excitedly. 

Their uncle flashed them a sad smile. "Your mother is dead, Sayo. No angel could save her or Shimabara." Their Uncle spoke casting an eye towards the depressing scene. 

"She stopped the evil men from getting mommy!" Sayo cried. 

"Hush. Not even God could prevent the blood that spilled this day." Their uncle spoke sorrowfully.

"Shougo! You believe me don't you?" Sayo asked eyes wide turning to his brother. 

Shougo was silent. He had been about to say yes when he saw reality as hundreds and hundreds of villagers were hung up on crosses, crucified for their faith. 

"One day I will come back…and I will become the savior of this people. I will become a God and I don't have to bow down to anyone. That much I promise!" Shougo vowed fiercely.

He gave one more glance at the Island Of Shimabara. "Angels don't fall down to solve the works of cruel men." Shougo thought as he answered his younger sister. "No Sayo…I didn't." Shougo answered. 

*** (What really happened)

Serenity smiled sadly at the scene before her. "Innocent lives killed in a massacre just because they don't understand… " She spoke in a murmur as she flew above the island. Then she saw them… her heart went out in ache at the children as they were forced to leave their mother. She watched from up high, not being able to do anything. 

"NOOOOO!!!!" the young boy had shouted as he was being dragged away. A slow tear trickled down from Serenity's eyes as her heart went numb in anger.

"Angels are not supposed to feel anger, only love and compassion." Serena scolded herself. She then saw the agony in the boy's eyes that made her do something forbidden. She was them leave and knew what was going to happen next. "I won't allow it!" Serenity thought determinedly as she floated down. 

 "Dear woman…" Serenity spoke her voice like sweet music.

"Are you an angel?" the woman croaked her eyes brimming with tears that she had kept in the presence of her children.

"You're faith and love will be rewarded, now close your eyes and do not pain yourself any longer." Serenity whispered soothingly a comforting smile on her face as she grasped the woman's hand to ease her pain.

"Thank you." The woman whispered before closing her eyes. 

***

Up in the place where life, death and time don't exist. Serenity was summoned by those higher than her. 

"Serenity, you were only asked to watch the events that would shape history. You were not allowed to interfere." Her superior, Setsuna spoke sternly. "It wasn't your job." 

Serenity bowed down her head. "I know." She answered simply. 

"This was still part of the test, and it looks like you've failed to gain your wings." Setsuna spoke sighing; she searched her pupil's face for anything. Nothing. "You will be given a different job, I hope you're prepared to live on earth again." Setsuna spoke firmly.

"Hai…" Serenity answered softly.  She prepared to leave when Setsuna stopped her.

"Why Serenity? You knew the rules and consequence. Do you regret it now?" Setsuna asked more kindly this time. 

Serenity shook her head. A flashback on her mind of that little boy crying for his mother tore at her heart. "I'm glad that I spared her pain." Serenity whispered with a little smile.

"Your kindness for this humans will never earn you your wings." Setsuna mumbled.

"But isn't that what Angels are supposed to do? To help them?" Serenity asked questioningly.

"Let me remind you again, we are not the angels of myths and fables. We are the watchers, created to watch the changes on this earth." Setsuna explained.

"But isn't helping them better?" Serenity asked with sadness in her eyes of so many things that she couldn't do.

"We cannot purify the world of anger, pain, hate and violence just by healing another. It is the fate if man to be born with these faults." Setsuna reasoned before disappearing. 

"If everything is as simple." Serenity thought.

***

A/n: Please review! ThankS! Sorry if there's something wrong with this chapter. I'm too lazy to recheck it. 


End file.
